Kodai Ozora
大空 広大 |image= Kodai S1 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |occupation = Sea captain |relationships = Natsuko Ozora (wife); Tsubasa Ozora (older son) Daichi Ozora (younger son); Sanae (daughter-in-law); unnamed grandchildren |first_appearance = }} (大空 広大, ōzora kōdai), also known as Mr. Ozora or Captain Ozora,Fans used to commonly mistaken him as "Captain Tsubasa", since Ozora (大空) is the surname and written first in Japanese names, so Kodai is truly "Captain Ozora" while his son is the truly "Captain Tsubasa" of the series. is the father of Tsubasa and Daichi and husband of Natsuko. Description Kodai works as a Sea captain and is away most of the time, so the boys are raised mostly by their mother. Daichi was born sometime after Tsubasa left Japan. He is very good friend of Roberto Hongo and even prevented a suicide attempt of him. Captain Ozora even went so far as to recommend Roberto to go to see a famous Ophthalmologist in Japan in the city of Nankatsu. There, Roberto in return of Kodai's help and letting him stay as a guest in the Ozora residence, he became a mentor and teacher of Tsubasa in order for the latter to develop and polish his natural football talents and learn the basics to become a future pro football player. Appearance He is described as tall, thin man with black mustache. He has a tanned color skin but Tsubasa inherited his spiky dark hair (except for the 2018 anime where Tsubasa's hair is brown) and his "die-or-try" expression in order to surpass difficulties since both are captains and/or leaders of their respective occupations. Biography Captain Tsubasa manga In Kids' Dream arc, Kodai returned in the 7th episode when Nankatsu and Shutetsu are nearly at half time in the Nankatsu inter-school finals. He also was present in the first match of Tsubasa playing for Nankatsu SC in the prefecture qualifiers tournament. In the Yomiuriland tournament finals, he appeared on his ship, wishing Tsubasa to win the tournament from the distance. In Boys' Fight arc, Kodai was present in the summer holiday when Tsubasa was studying Portuguese with Carlos at the Ozora's residence. In J Boys' Challenge arc, when Tsubasa was recovering from his injuries at the Ozora household. Battle of World Youth arc Kodai is present for a group photo when Tsubasa and Sanae got married at the epilogue of the World Youth tournament and the final chapter of the manga. Rising Sun arc He is present for a family group photo when Sanae is pregnant and expecting Kodai and Natsuko's grandchildren. Kodai is also on work's absence while watching a match of his son Tsubasa playing for Olympic Japan in the Madrid Olympics tournament. Other appearances He has briefly appeared several times during the series, even in the U-13 International Tournament filler arc (arriving for the finals of U-13 Japan and U-13 West Germany with Natsuko and Sanae), and in Shin Captain Tsubasa observing his older son making his début as captain of All Japan Jr. Youth. Gallery |-|1983= Kodai Natsuko ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Both parents supporting Tsubasa |-|J= Kodai_Natsuko_(CT).jpg|Kodai & Natsuko |-|2001= 0052.jpg |-|2018= Kodai Natsuko (2018).jpg|Kodai & Natsuko Kodai ep2 (2018) 1.jpg|Kodai in his ship |-|Art= Kodai S1 (2018) 1.png |-|Manga= Tsubasa wedding.jpg|Tsubasa & Sanae's wedding Nakazawas ozoras.jpg|The Nakazawas & the Ozoras Trivia In 2018 anime, Kodai does make an appearance for the Boy's Fight Arc when he is sure that Tsubasa's Portuguese is enough to hold basic conversations. Both Natsuko and him are also certain that they can send Tsubasa to Brazil after he is finished with middle school as they received much support from National Football Federation. Notes Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc